Helena Parkman
Helena Brooke Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second eldest daughter and child of Haley Parkman and Matt Parkman Snr. She will possess the abilities of Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Psychic Echo, Dream Walking and Empathic Ability Acceleration. Appearance Helena will have dark blue eyes and pale skin. Her hair will be black originally, but it will begin lightening even when she's only a year old, and it will be dark blonde for most of her life. Her taste in clothes will be quite simple yet classy, and she will prefer wearing jeans or smart trousers compared to dresses or skirts. She will wear a little make-up and will normally have her hair tied up or to the side. She will be around 5'7 in height when fully grown. However, she will normally be wearing heels which will add a few more inches to her height. Her expression will always be very easy to read, as she will find that hiding her emotions weakens them and therefore weakens her abilities. Abilities Helena's first ability will be Kinetic Energy Manipulation. She will be capable of absorbing any form of kinetic energy, and will be able to use it to teleport, to move objects telekinetically and to produce kinetic blasts. Her use of the ability will also create a faint light. At first, she will always be able to access this ability at will, but this will change when she manifests her final ability. She will then take some time to be able to access it at all when unemotional. High emotions will increase the range of her teleportation, will enable her to move more objects and larger objects telekinetically, and will let her produce more powerful kinetic blasts. Her second ability will be Psychic Echo. Helena will be able to hear thoughts both from the present and from the past. She will hear them automatically and will not be able to block herself, though she will learn to ignore them. The voices will all sound the same, but she will intuitively know whose thoughts they are and from when. Her empathic ability acceleration will mean that when she is emotional, she will be able to hear from further distances and from further in the past. Her third ability will be Dream Walking. Helena will be able to perceive the dreams of others. She will be able to see and hear what they dream about, and normally the individual will be completely unaware of her presence there. She will also be able to project into a dream, and interfere with events within the dream or use it to communicate with others. Helena will need to be unconscious to use the ability. However, she will be able to force herself to sleep in a second, and wake once she has finished using her ability. Once she manifests empathic ability acceleration, she will not be able to project into a dream unless she is in an emotional state. If she is only slightly emotional, the person will believe her actions were a part of the dream, but if she is more highly emotion, the effect will be vivid enough that the individual will realise what Helena has done. ]]The final ability she will manifest will be Empathic Ability Acceleration. After manifesting this ability, Helena will find that her other abilities are stronger when her emotions are heightened. It won't matter exactly what those emotions are, just that they are currently running high. When she first manifests, her access to other abilities will be completely blocked when she is calm and unemotional. The ability will affect all of her other three abilities. Family & Relationships *Mother - Haley Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Snr *Older half-brother - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sister - Kayla Parkman *Younger sister - Ryann Parkman History & Future Etymology Helena is a Greek name which means "wicker, reed, shoot, torch, basket". Her middle name, Brooke, is English and means "brook, stream". Her surname may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters